holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowChasers
"Shadowchasers. With the swiftness and wings of an angel, strength and ferocity of a demon and the ability to feel emotions like a human. Those are our strengths and what define us." 'Shadowchasers:' Shadowchasers(also called the Ravens or the Threaded Angels) are offspring of Laciel and a mortal women, as well as decendants of the first shadowchaser, Jonathan. They are hybirds of angelic, demonic and human decent. Any child of a shadowchaser will be a shadowchaser since shadowchaser blood is dominant. A shadowchasers powers are also determined by their percentage of angelic, demonic and mortal blood. The strongest shadowchasers have equal amount of angelic, demonic and mortal blood. Shadowchasers are basically demon hunters. They are led by a "grandmaster", who is presumed to be the oldest and strongest shadowchaser alive. 'History:' Laciel was once one of God's angels, but after Lucifer's rebellion. He was somehow fell along with the other fallen angels though he did not side with Lucifer. When he woke up, he found that his wings, that were once pure white, turned black. When he fell, demon blood had tainted him and turned him into something neither from hell or heaven, this same blood now also ran through his veins. When he finally climbed out of hell and reached heaven again, he was not welcomed by the other angels and thus imposed exile on himself, retreating to the mortal realm. He lived as a mortal, hiding his identity, until he himself was becoming a mortal. He fell in love with a mortal women, and injected his blood into her, trying to make her into a nephilim. But he was shocked to find that she did not become a nephilim, rather she was pregnant. The baby that was born was like him, something neither from Heaven, Hell or the mortal world, rather from all three. A being that had the blood of mortals, angels and demons. He named this being, Jonathan. 'Appearance:' Shadowchasers look human and have similar traits, dark hair and eyes(though there are exceptions). One common trait all shadowchasers have are huge raven-like wings that appear on their backs, they can also retract these wings into their bodies. This, however, does not apply to shadowchasers that have equal or nearly-equal percentage of blood in them as their wings appear on their back permanently. To appear normal they have to wear a special cloth, named "shadow-thread" to hide their wings. Shadowchasers usually wear clothes made of shadow-thread. It is a special material made from the hydes/scales of demons. They hide their wings as well as protect them as the material is also used by them to make armour. The cloth has similar properties as kevlar but as durable as metal armour. They also wield weapons made from "Light-steel". Metals infused with heaven's light, it is their weapons in fighting demons. Each chaser has his/her own bonded weapon, it makes them specialists in that weapon as well as weapons with similar traits. 'Locations:' Shadowchasers are found anywhere demons live and almost every part of the holoverse. But they mostly exist in terrasea, where humans thrive. 'Powers:' A shadowchaser's powers are determined by their percentage of angelic, demonic and mortal blood. The strongest shadowchasers have equal amount of angelic, demonic and mortal blood. Here are a list of shadowchaser powers known so far: Leaper: '''The muscles in his/her legs are strengthed and hardened, allowing him to leap great distances or deal devastating kicks. It also makes him immune to injuries to his/her legs, along with that, hardens other muscles in their body, making them more resistant to attacks with blades objects. '''Herculian: '''Similar to the Leaper ability, but it strengthens and hardens the upper body muslces, allowing them to deal devasting blows with their fist or lift impossible weights. It also makes him immune to injuries to his/her arms, along with that, hardens other muscles in their body, making them more resistant to attacks with blades objects. '''Fading: '''He/she disapears into a cloud of shadow and appears in another place. The person must know and picture the place he wants to be to use the ability, or he/she might end up somewhere esle. '''Night vision: '''The person with this ability has perfect vision at night or when he is surrounded by darkness, but since his/her eyes are adapted to darkness, they are short-sighted in the day and are forced to wear glasses. '''Archer: '''The person has amazing skill with a bow and arrow. He/she also has amazing accuracy, rarely missing a shot. '''Accelerated Vision: '''Quickens the person's sense of time, making everything he/she sees slower. It also turns the users eyes red. '''Shadow-being: The user can make his body walk through solid objects. They can also bring people along with him, if he/she is in contact with that person. This makes him very hard to injure and contain. Swifter: 'Gives the user incredible speed, moving faster than the blink of an eye. '''Shadow rage: '''Allows the user to go into a "berserker mode", heightening their senses and combat abilities. When activated, it surrounds the user's eyes with darkness. The flaw of this ability is that the more it is used, the more and more the person's sense of being is taken away. '''Titan: '''Able to enlarge their size to tower over several other being, increasing their strength, and endurance. '''Weapon Master: '''Able to have complete mastery over all weapons. '''Eagle-Vision: '''Allows the user to see beyond the human eye, across great distances, up to about 2km in radius. '''Eagle-Sense: '''Heightens the user's sense, allowing them to hear and smell across great distances, up to about 2km in radius. 'Abilities all shadowchasers have: Enhanced Strength and Speed: 'All chasers have enhanced strength and speed compared to humans. '''Higher level of stamina and agility: '''All chasers have enhanced stamina and agility compared to humans. '''Greater endurance against pain: '''All chasers can endure more pain than the average human can. '''Immunity against demon poison/blood: '''Having demon blood in them, the effects of demon of poison and blood have no effect on them. '''Clear-Sight: ' All shadowchasers can see through glamour and perfectly see into the demon realm. '''Known Shadowchasers: Jonathan Christopher Fauns Reyna Serena ' '''Joshua Adams ' 'Emily Adams ' 'Lydia Adams ' 'Alexandar Adams ' 'Linda Adams ' '''Trivia: The Shadowchasers are partly inspired by the Shadowhunters in the Mortal Instruments. The original idea for the Shadowchasers were for Children of Nyx for Percy Jackson FanFiction Wiki for a story by ArchieScotts Category:ArchieScotts Category:Species Category:Hybrids